In performing abdominal surgery on the pancreas, liver, uterus and other internal organs it is necessary to displace temporarily the intestines which block the view of the organ being treated and interfere with the surgeon's manipulation of the operative instruments. It is also necessary to remove the intestines from the operative site to prevent them from accidentally being cut or otherwise damaged.